Trouble
by crystald5393
Summary: follow a troubled teen in her story of how she became a fayth...
1. Death wish

**trouble**

_A/N:__ I will try and make this into a long story. My computer was messed up for awhile and then I started back at school. Lots of huge projects! Ugh! I hate that and having to research multiple things at once and filing out 42 pages worth of stuff for mid-terms and end of semester grades! This sucks. Anyways…._

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X/X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

Chapter 1

I stood outside on the edge of a bridge. This is where I'll take my life. I've lost everything. No one cares about me. I'm not treated as someone, but a something that everyone thinks that can be kicked around. I never meant to cause anyone trouble by being born. I never meant any harm.

I stared at the cars zooming by underneath the bridge. My clothes were soaked and sticking to my body. My hair stuck to my face and water dripped from the ends. I must've looked pathetic, but at lease in the rain , no one could tell I was actually crying. I knew I might not feel anything if I jumped now, but I also thought maybe I might feel pain once I hit the ground.

"you were born a mistake!" my mother always said. She took drugs and used to hit me and cut my skin with a knife everytime when nothing went her way or if something wasn't going right.

"you're so useless!" my father would say everytime he would see me.

"I wish you could just disappear!" my big sister would say everytime we cross paths. I never knew why she hated me so much. She would always pick on me and beat me up. I never hit her back. I just took every punch and kick.

"I hate you!" they all have said that… I never once felt love.

Now was the time. "lay me down and let me embark on an empty road and maybe I'll find peace" I whispered as I released the railing of the brige. I started to lean forward, feeling the wind pick up and brush my hair back as I fall. It's as if I was falling in slow motion. I could hear my heartbeat loudly in my ears as my breathing began to slow. The closer I got to the ground, the louder my heart got.

Then I hit the ground. I heard many loud cracks. I stared towards the oncoming cars as my life was slowly fading. The thing that would hit me is a diesel truck. Next thing I know, everything disappears and I feel nothing.


	2. wishes do come true

**trouble**

_A/N:__ I will try and make this into a long story. My computer was messed up for awhile and then I started back at school. Lots of huge projects! Ugh! I hate that and having to research multiple things at once and filing out 42 pages worth of stuff for mid-terms and end of semester grades! This sucks. Anyways…._

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

Chapter 2

"_You were born a mistake!" my mother always said. She took drugs and used to hit me and cut my skin with a knife every time when nothing went her way or if something wasn't going right."You're so useless!" my father would say every time he would see me._

"_I wish you could just disappear!" my big sister would say every time we cross paths. I never knew why she hated me so much. She would always pick on me and beat me up. I never hit her back. I just took every punch and kick. "I hate you!" they all have said that… I never once felt love._

_Now was the time. "lay me down and let me embark on an empty road and maybe I'll find peace" I whispered as I released the railing of the bridge. I started to lean forward, feeling the wind pick up and brush my hair back as I fall. It's as if I was falling in slow motion. I could hear my heartbeat loudly in my ears as my breathing began to slow. The closer I got to the ground, the louder my heart got._

_Then I hit the ground. I heard many loud cracks. I stared towards the oncoming cars as my life was slowly fading. The thing that would hit me is a diesel truck. Next thing I know, everything disappears and I feel nothing._

I felt nothingness, but then I felt a tingle. Then hands holding me up. I couldn't open my eyes but I knew hands were holding me. Was I really dead? Was I alive? Would I still live in this hell hole of a place called earth?

"Open your eyes…" I heard a young boy's voice say. I tried but I couldn't. "try harder.." the voice said. It was like a whisper- far and distant. "Please…" another said. It was a woman. "You must before your time is up!" a male said. I tried and tried and I managed to crack them- I saw nothing but blackness. All of a sudden the oxygen was forced back into my lungs and I felt as if I was being strangled. I shut my eyes and grasped my throat as I choked and coughed. I felt as I I was set down on the ground.

"Calm down…" the boy's voice said. I didn't know who was talking to me but I had a feeling I had to trust them. So I did. I was able to breathe. Next, I opened my eyes. I saw a black-haired woman, a boy with a purple robe/hoodie, and a buff tanned man with tattoos all over. "who are you?" I managed to ask. "We are some of the faith. Protectors of spira" the black haired woman said. "what is a spira?" I asked.

"Spira is another world. A place that is much different than that of your world, earth." The tanned man said. "Would you like to die or choose to be reborn…" the woman asked. I was shocked by the question. These people were faith, in other words, gods of their world called spira. "Could you actually do that? I mean…send me to another world if I'm already dead?" I asked as I stared at the woman. "Yes. But in order to do so, we must see that you really want to…we can give you a new life…changes your features if you like…" the boy said.

I had to think for a while. This could be my second chance and I could live happily and the way that I want. I wouldn't have to be around my demented family. I could live on my own and make something for myself. I looked at my hands- they were their same honey-tanned color. This is a decision I can make on my own…no one could say anything. I thought about it for a few minutes then found my answer.

"I chose…to be reborn." I said. The tanned man grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to my feet. "So be it." He said, "Now tell us what you'd like to change?" the woman asked. "I'd like to have my hair a silvery white color, I've always love that color. Hmm…I'll keep my tanned colored and body figure. Can I have my eyes a midnight purple?" I asked. The woman chuckled. "of course! But being reborn also has a cost in a way." She added.

I looked at her. I kind of knew there was a catch. "What may that be?" I asked giving her "the eye". "You are not a normal human being. You are now apart of the fayth. One that can live amongst the humans. You'll experience changes but other than that, you will be your own person." The tanned man said. "Oh I see. Well that'll be awesome!" I said with a smile.

"On with your new look…" the woman said. "Well I kept most of my looks…hmm…maybe… can I have the hottest clothes? Like black skinny jeans, a red and black tank, a hoodie and short heeled-boots?" I asked. Next thing I knew I was surrounded in a crimson smoke, and it faded awa slowly. I had everything I asked for. My hair was also tied up like CL from 2NE1 as well.

"Now, we will send you into our world. We will erase your past life memory…" the boy said. I smiled and said "thank you..." I whispered suddenly sleepy. I eventually closed my eyes…


	3. and thus, i am lost

**trouble**

_A/N:__ I will try and make this into a long story. My computer was messed up for awhile and then I started back at school. Lots of huge projects! Ugh! I hate that and having to research multiple things at once and filing out 42 pages worth of stuff for mid-terms and end of semester grades! This sucks. Anyways…._

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

Chapter 3

"_On with your new look…" the woman said. "Well I kept most of my looks…hmm…maybe… can I have the hottest clothes? Like black skinny jeans, a red and black tank, a hoodie and short heeled-boots?" I asked. Next thing I knew I was surrounded in a crimson smoke, and it faded awa slowly. I had everything I asked for. My hair was also tied up like CL from 2NE1 as well. _

"_Now, we will send you into our world. We will erase your past life memory…" the boy said. I smiled and said "thank you..." I whispered suddenly sleepy. I eventually closed my eyes…_

Wakka's pov

I was standing outside watching the shooting stars. It was always calm like this, during the calm that is. It only lasts for about five years until Sin is reborn. I wish that sin would just disappear. But then again, we wouldn't have Summoners around, and they come in handy when you're in trouble. Lord Braska was one of those spontaneous, dorky- yet he was always a serious person I hear.

"Wakka, why don't you go and rest, tomorrow we will be leaving now that yuna is a summoner..." the darkness queen said. "Alright, Lu. I'll go to bed in a bit…" I said, not taking my eyes off the stars. It was so odd that there would be many falling stars tonight. "I've never seen this many falling stars…" I thought as I got up and followed lulu, who was waiting for me, back to besaid village. When we got there, we went strait to bed.

Normal POV

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by fireflies. They danced with the melody played by nature; the wind whispering a soft lullaby, the water swishing a gentle beat and the blue trees swaying along. "Where am i?" I thought as I touched my face. I was still human, and I felt solid. I didn't melt or anything, so that was another good sign. But still, where was i?

I got up, ready to look for some sort of town…or a person at least that could tell me where I am. Where I could go. Should I even trust a stranger? I mean, even the closest person to you could be someone evil. But there was only one thing I could do and that is to try and find CIVILIZATION!


	4. blue hair demon

**A/N:** thank you _**yunabesaid**_** for your thoughtful reviews. I will take them into consideration! I will try my best to update as often as I can while mid-terms are around! this story is supposed to have a little modern to it, although later things will change-trust me. You'll see soon. I have it all planned out on a graph lol (so I can stay with a focus and finish this story and move on with the next. Also, I am getting over my cold so maybe I can write longer chapters…well enough about me….**

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

_Summary:_

_I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by fireflies. They danced with the melody played by nature; the wind whispering a soft lullaby, the water swishing a gentle beat and the blue trees swaying along. "Where am i?" I thought as I touched my face. I was still human, and I felt solid. I didn't melt or anything, so that was another good sign. But still, where was i?_

_I got up, ready to look for some sort of town…or a person at least that could tell me where I am. Where I could go. Should I even trust a stranger? I mean, even the closest person to you could be someone evil. But there was only one thing I could do and that is to try and find CIVILIZATION!_

Being in such a weird blue place is very uncomfortable. I'm actually scared. The only thing I knew of was my name- Kara. I don't remember how I got here nor where I am from. But my natural instincts told me that staying in this place may cause me some problems, so I moved my legs and made a move on. Crossing trees that glow and many fireflies and butterflies. "ribbit" I jumped at the sound, and turned to my left, and there sat a green frog with huge yellow eyes. "Well that's nothing to be afraid of..." I thought as I walked away and further into the unknown. As it was, it is dark, but it seemed that all the living organisms kept the area lit. "Its really beautiful…but I cannot stay here looking like a dummy…now where to?" I said to myself as I stood in a fork road. Three ways to choose. I tried iny miny miney moe, but the logical thing was to go the path that had the breeze. That's the way I went.

It seem like I was "strutting my stuff" as I walked down the strait path, it was pretty flat with a root or two here and there. When I saw the dark coming closer as I walk to it, I saw a slight movement. When I tried to pin point the impostor, it moved. It circled and circled as I tried to follow it with my eyes. I had thought it was a human. "Hey!" I called. Still, it kept moving. Like a lioness protecting her young, I got ready for what was to come. No movement was made. All was silent. "What could it be?" I thought. Just then I opposed by this giant Komodo dragon. It was blue and yellow and it lunged at me-knocking me to the ground. It dug its claws into my thigh, then head-butt my forehead, knocking me out instantly. It's hissing repeated in my head…was this the end?

When I awoke, I was in a rather large bed. I sat up with the back of my head hurting. The blankets that covered me were of fine purple silk. "You should rest." I head from my right. In front of a dressing mirror sat a blue haired man. I looked him over; he had strange light pigmented tattoos on his face, long nails and dressed in robes which revealed his well-toned torso. "Sorry for my rudeness, I am Seymour of the Guado." He said as he stood and bowed politely. His hair seemed to be defying gravity; two parts of his hair were molded into horns that fold back. He had such a serious yet calm face. He also had the structure of a twenty year old. "umm…I'm…k-Kara…um…Seymour, how did I uh…get here?" I asked looking around the room. It was large. A balcony was to my left and dressers align the room. The room was dressed in very unique furniture. "How you came to be in my room, well…one of my henchmen happened to find you just before a feind got to eat you" he stated as matter of fact. His eyes bore into mine…into my soul. I saw his as well. His eyes showed darkness. A loneliness that had never been filled with love, A hate towards something that I couldn't determine. Overall, he was someone I wish I could know more about. Perhaps even help…if he lets me.

"What's a feind?" I asked as I felt a slight pain on my thigh, it was like a needle that entered my skin. Nothing really big though. He sighed, "of course, you may have lost some of your memory since you've been out for three days." My jaw dropped. "Are you serious!" I asked in disbelief. He simply nodded. I fell back on the bed and breathed in and exhaled out. "Well that sucks. So what am I to do now? Where am I anyways?" I asked. Seymour chuckled and folded his arms. "First, I wrapped your wound…second; you rest here while I care for you till you gain your strength back." When he said that, I immediately tried to get up, but feeling dizzy, I sat down on the bed. "Your body still needs to be recovered due to you being unconscious…allow me to fetch you some food." He said as he left the room. "Well this really sucks…" I thought as I sighed and lay back in Seymour's bed. "It is mighty comfy…" I thought as I hugged the pillows. They smelled like lavender flowers. For some reason, I began to get sleepy but before I could fall into another slumber, Seymour returned with a plate of food. I slowly sat up and watched as he waltzed to the right side of the bed.

"This is a stew. There are some meats in it to build your strength up. Please, stay in bed." He said as he gave me the stew and a spoon to use. I stared at it, and then back at him. "Do not fret, it is not poisoned. Here" he took the spoon from me and then dipped it into the stew till it was filled with chunks of meat and the brew, then ate it. After he swallowed it, he gave an encouraging smirk as he passed the spoon back to me. "I guess I'm supposed to use the same utensil." I though as I grabbed it and copied him and ate a spoonful of the stew. Might I say that it was just delicious! "mmm." I smiled. "Thank you Seymour…" I said with a slight blush. "You are most welcome goddess…you are here in Guadosalam…" he stated bluntly. "What?" I looked at him, turning my head to the side cutely. "You are in Guadosalam. The village of the Guado. It is a very small place in spira…" he sat down at the dressing mirror again. "Oh…and spira is our world, right?" she asked. "Yes…" he said. Just then there was a knock at the door…

**A/N: sorry I left it there. I wrote this when I got home from school. Its 11:24 pm. So I'm tired. I will start on chapter 5 for a bit and hopefully upload it tomorrow morning. Please keep reading, I am trying to get chapters as fast as possible. If you think there should be any changes, please let me know and I will do what I see fit. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah! I finally put my character's name…I wanted to leave it out a little longer, but due to people wanting to know her name, I put it in early. Please stay tuned for later chapters! It will get more exciting!**


	5. what is Blitzball?

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

A/N: so I have these huge presentations I have to do at the end of the month-this sucks! Its ok, because I know I will do great! Anyways, its my niece's 4th birthday on the 9th! I can't wait to see her blow her candles out! And she starts school in august! How exciting! Although I do not have any kids myself, I believe that I was blessed for having this little girl in my life. She is the reason I keep going and making something out of myself. i remember when I first held her, I cried. I never knew a baby could change someone's life. It's a miracle. Although some people would think otherwise, I do love her mucho! Happy Birthday OLI-Bear!

_Summary:. _

"_This is a stew. There are some meats in it to build your strength up. Please, stay in bed." He said as he gave me the stew and a spoon to use. I stared at it, and then back at him. "Do not fret, it is not poisoned. Here" he took the spoon from me and then dipped it into the stew till it was filled with chunks of meat and the brew, then ate it. After he swallowed it, he gave an encouraging smirk as he passed the spoon back to me. "I guess I'm supposed to use the same utensil." I though as I grabbed it and copied him and ate a spoonful of the stew. Might I say that it was just delicious! "mmm." I smiled. "Thank you Seymour…" I said with a slight blush. "You are most welcome goddess…you are here in Guadosalam…" he stated bluntly. "What?" I looked at him, turning my head to the side cutely. "You are in Guadosalam. The village of the Guado. It is a very small place in spira…" he sat down at the dressing mirror again. "Oh…and spira is our world, right?" she asked. "Yes…" he said. Just then there was a knock at the door…_

"you may enter" Seymour commanded. The door opened and in came a man that looked like Seymour. Although he was skinnier, shorter and had longer arms, you could tell he was a "guado". "Master Seymour, the trip to luca has been arranged for tomorrow." He said. "Alright. Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed." Seymour commanded. "Master?" I asked. "It is a term, almost like nobility, but a name given to the 'lord' of the land or a very important person such as the religious leader. And I am like both" he said and i nodded in understanding him. "Where is luca? What's it like?" I asked as I continued to eat the rest of my delicious stew.

"It is located on the other side of spira. It's the most popular place in spira. It is very busy. The buildings are tall and it is highly developed like bevelle. Luca is often known as the city of Blitzball." He said. "What is-"I started but he cut me off. "It is a sports game played in a sphere of water. It's a very vicious game. People do get serious injuries while playing it." He stated as he closed his eyes. "Oh I see." I said. "You will be coming with me. I cannot just leave you here to fend for yourself." He said staring at me.

"Oh! Well great! I can see what this 'blitzball' is like" I sighed as I set the bowl in my lap. Seymour took the bowl from me and placed it on a table in the room. "Now rest, we must rise early to be on time." He said as he sat back down. "Hey…um…why did you call me a 'goddess' earlier?" I asked. "You look like a woman who has a close tie with yevon…is all. Now sleep." he said as he got comfortable in his chair. I nodded, expecting him to stay there until I fell asleep. I settled into the blankets and quickly fell asleep to the smell of lavender.


	6. Luca

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2. Yes I plan on making this with a sequel! I do accept corrections and tips and ideas if you'd like to comment. Don't send any rude comments please. I'll do my best for all readers interested in final fantasy!

A/N: sorry if some words are not spelled the way they are supposed to. My computer auto-corrects all spelling and abbreviations I make. And sometimes when I type, I do forget and of do not see that I have made a repetitive mistake (don't have glasses so revising is a bit hard to do). But thanks for reviews still working to have a chapter or two up every other day. Sunday and Monday I should have another 3 or so chapters up! Also I am changing the story to no one's pov to see if it is liked more. Oh! Also, it's been a long time since I have played FFX. I will correct any errors by Youtubing the information soon!

_Summary:__ "Hey…um…why did you call me a 'goddess' earlier?" I asked. "You look like a woman who has a close tie with yevon…is all. Now sleep." he said as he got comfortable in his chair. I nodded, expecting him to stay there until I fell asleep. I settled into the blankets and quickly fell asleep to the smell of lavender._

"This morning I was awakened by Seymour, which was pleasant. He wasn't loud nor did he throw water at me. He had taught me the prayer to yevon, which was quite off if I may say so." I though as stood here on the ship staring out into the ocean. We were headed to a city called Luca. It's supposed to be a very crowded place due to the blitzball stadium. I am very excited to be able to see this 'amazing stadium'.

(No one's pov)

As the ship continued on its way toward luca Seymour watched Kara from beside a large pillar that held the sail. He seemed pleased, in a way, to see that Kara had trusted him thus far. While turning to leave, he smirked and entered the ships bay to go to his private quarters. Once in his room, he placed his staff by the door and approached his bed. It was a king sized one but he knew it would be nothing like the one he had at home. He sat down and thought of when and how his evil scheme would come into action.

"She is a nice woman…perhaps she can get me close to-"his thought was cut off due to someone entering his room. He turned his head view the newcomer. "Ah tromell, what is it you want?" he asked with slight anger. Tromell bit his lip slightly before speaking, "Seymour, why must you bring her? What are you planning to do with her?" at this Seymour smirked, "Lady Kara has lost her memory and doesn't remember what a blitzball sphere looks like. I decided to bring her on my journey so she may experience a variety of things…" tromell didn't seem pleased by his answer. He knew Seymour had some sort of plot but didn't ask any further questions. "Humph" tromell turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Seymour smirked and went back into his planning. "Being hated for so long…I will get my revenge on all of spira…they all have to die! I will become the next Sin and be the almighty death bringer to all living things…"

Kara then walked into the ships bay and saw tromell leave from Seymour's room upset. She didn't bother asking knowing it was none of her business. She simply went to her quarters to rest for a couple hours until they arrived at Luca's docs. "There will be a grand entrance for Seymour and Grand Master Mika…he's such a good 'ole man." She said to herself, remembering when Seymour introduced them to one another when they arrived to the ship. She lay in her bed and took a 3-hour nap.

When Kara awoke, she walked outside her door to find Seymour there about to knock. "Oh!" she said surprised. "Kara, you're awake. Please look your best, we are approaching the docs…I must warn you, there will be the media and fans." He said before walking away. "Oh and ill be on deck; meet me when you are ready." He called out to her while waving his hand up to gesture the direction he was going. She smiled and ran back into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Out of curiosity, she un-wrapped her bandage on her leg, gasping in shock. "There's no wound!" she touched her skin and stared at it intently. "No way would it have healed this fast…" she thought. Without finding any solution she shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hair with her hands until it was untangled and straitened out. After that, she went to the deck were Seymour stood.

He heard her coming out of the bay and held out his hand to her in a kind gesture to join him. She approached him and accepted his hand. "Now, do try to smile and look your best." He said as they walked to where the docking bridge was being let down onto the dock station in luca. There stood about thirty people yelling Seymour's name. Kara even saw news cast. "Umm…" she tied to shy away but Seymour smiled at her and tried to make her confident. "And there's Master Seymour! The young man who is a summoner willing to save spira. Look at him and his greatness! Oh? But who is this girl? A possible spouse?" the news woman stated to the camera. Seymour led Kara to the dock grounds where we were surrounded by everyone. He released Kara's hand and began the prayer. Kara followed suit. Everyone cheered which made me blush. Oh my, what a day!


	7. NOTICE

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have finals next week and I am backed up with projects and tests! Its so crazy that this semester is already coming to a close! I must say, I do enjoy school and I have really good grades. The hardest thing for me was, probably typing all my written assignments-I'm not a fast typer. I am decent enough to get me by. However, when I get done with these tests, I will update TROUBLE. It will have about ten new chapters! Yes, I will work hard for my readers! And yes Seymour has a evil plot—but what? Hahaha. Please stay tuned for the next chapters and find out what happens with Kara and the FFX gang!

INSIGHT OF TROUBLE:

This story will probably be a 30 chapter story (I hope)! I do like long stories and OCs. Kara was created by me but inspired by my friends. All of their personalities and styles made the perfect character. I just thought you should know. Also, at the end of the story, I would like for everyone to vote on weather to make a sequel or not. I am currently debating… or perhaps, I could write a story for someone….I don't know…?

-Oh! Almost forgot, if anyone plays WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES 2 please let me know! I play online and currently on my second rebirth level 70! So yea, shoot a review to let me know if you need help on the game or friend me


End file.
